Rose don't you remember anything?
by sunsetfire19
Summary: Rose loses her memory and her friends are trying to find a way to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," I said walking up to Lissa. Lissa has been my best friend since kindergarten. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Rose. Where have you been? I was looking all over for you. Dimitri wanted to see you. He said he wanted to talk about more training," she said smiling mischievously. Here's the thing about me and Dimitri Belikov. Me and Lissa ran away from the academy. Dimitri was sent to return us to the academy and train me so I could catch up with everyone else. During our training sessions we had fallen in love. But since he was a guardian and seven years older than me, we couldn't be together. I told Lissa about me and Dimitri because I tell her everything. At first I thought she would freak out but she was only upset about the fact that I didn't tell her sooner. Every once in awhile we would steal a kiss or two when we couldn't help ourselves.

"So what's going on between you and Christian," I asked and smiled when her cheeks turned a light pink. Christian Ozera and Lissa have always liked each other even though they would ever admit it. They try to pass off as just friends but the bond let's me know she wants it to be more. I can tell Christian likes Lissa just by the look in his eyes when he looks at her. I've been trying to get them together every chance I get but they always say their just friends and pretend like nothing happened. One day I finally sat Lissa down and told her to tell me everything that she felt for him. She claims he doesn't like her back but I know the truth.

"Nothing Rose. Were just friends."

"But you want it to be more and I can help you with that."

"Rose just stop. He doesn't like me like that so just stop," he said and I didn't need the bond to see in her eyes the pain it caused her to say that.

"Fine. I'll stop. For now. I guess I should go see Dimitri," I said standing up.

"Yes. Yes you should. Don't forget to be protected during your sessions," she said and smiled sweetly at me.

"Ew Lissa. Shesh. What has gotten into you? Princesses shouldn't think like that." We both started laughing and I walked off. I walked in the gym to see Dimitri on the bleachers with a western novel. He looked up as I started towards him. Some how no matter where we are or how crowded the place is we can always find each other.

"Hello Rose," he said and smiled at me, letting the guardian mask he usually wore, fade away.

"Hey comrade." I sat beside him and took the novel out of his hands careful to keep his page marked. I handed it back to him.

"So Rose I was thinking maybe we should have more training sessions and see if we can get you past everyone else. I want you to be the best trained guardian to protect Lissa. What do you say?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head. We both stood up and I headed for the locker room to change while he went to get everything to set up. I walked out a few minutes later and took my place on the mat that set out. We circled each other before he lunged at me. I blocked and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and I pulled out my fake stake and tried to finish him but he rolled over putting me on the bottom and he pretended to stake me in the heart and declared me dead. He pulled me off my feet and pushed him. Maybe a little to hard since he bumped into the wall. I ran to him.

"Are you ok comrade? Are you hurt?" I asked looking him up and down with concern in my eyes.

"Yes Roza I'm fine," he said holding my head in between his hands and making me look into his eyes. His wonderful eyes that I got lost in. They were like pools of chocolate. He looked at my lips and slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him until our lips met. It was soft and sweet at first but slowly deepened. His tongue stroked my bottom lips before slowly making its way into my mouth. Our tongues danced together and he lifted me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me to his room which was only 10 yards from the gym. He laid me on his bed and leaned down over me. I tugged at his shirt and he took it off throwing it to the ground. We continued to take clothes off until we were both laying down naked in each others arms. Slowly he slid in me and made love to me. Afterwards we just laid there in each others arms. I had my head on his chest and my arm across his waist. He was stroking my hair with one hand and the other arm was around my shoulders holding me to him.

"Roza," he whispered. "We shouldn't have done that."

"I know Dimitri. We should have stopped. I knew what was happening but I didn't stop."

"Rose. You were aware of the fact that it was wrong and you didn't stop it." He let go of me and sat up. "Rose how could you? I could lose my job and you could get kicked out."

"I know Dimitri but I was afraid that if I stopped it I never would've gotten the chance to be with you like that ever again." I was crying by now but he didn't seem to care. He was holding his head in his hands. "I just wanted to be with you Dimitri. I love you."

"I love you too Roza. I always will. But if we got caught they could've taken Lissa away from you." He sighed and stood up and started to get dressed. "This was a mistake and neither of us will ever speak of it again. I love you Roza. Don't forget that. Now get dressed."

"Ok. And I love you too Dimika." I used his kick name in Russian and saw him smile. I got dressed and walked out of his room and headed to mine. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woke up to the sound of a knock at my door. I slowly got up and opened the door to a crying Lissa.

"Lissa are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked hauling her in my room and sitting her on my bed.

"The academy is under attack! I can't find Christian anywhere and I'm getting worried." She looked at me and cried harder. I pick her up and carried her out of the room. "Rose, where are we going?"

"To Dimitri's room. Something tells me he's still there," I explained picking up my pace. Once we were outside his door I set down Lissa and knocked on the door. He answered after thirty seconds, shirtless and with a stake in his hand. "Calm down comrade. It's just us." He stepped back letting us walk in.

"What are you two doing? You should be in your rooms," he said running around looking for his shirt and throwing it on. Lissa started crying again and I put an arm around her.

"Comrade Christian is missing. Lissa came to me when she couldn't find him and I came to you. I was hoping you could help us look for him. Knowing him he's probably out there trying to get some action. He's probably blowing up Strigoi right now."

"I'll look for him but you two are staying in here."

"But-"

"No. No buts. You are staying in here and protecting Lissa. It's the best way to make sure she stays safe. When you're out there all they need is one second to where you have to look away from her and they attack. She is their main target. You take her out there and over twenty Strigoi will be attacking you and you won't be able to take them all and I might not be able to get to you in time to help. I'm not taking that chance," he said looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded once and he walked out.

"Rose, do you think Christian is ok?" Lissa asked trying to regain control of herself. I looked at her and almost started crying myself.

"I'm not sure. I hope so though." We stayed like that for a few hours. We could hear everyone's screams. We laid in Dimitri's bed holding each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I grabbed the stake the was beside the bed and slowly walked towards the door. Lissa kept shaking her head to show me not to open it but I ignored her. I opened the door and was about to strike when I realized it was a battered and bruised Christian. I practically dragged him in the room and threw him on the bed. Lissa screamed when she saw how bad he was. He had a black eye, bloody nose and he had bruises everywhere.

"OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN! Are you ok? What happened? Where does it hurt? What happened?" Lissa asked him taking his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and I could feel it through the bond that she was using magic. He gasped and showed a look of relieve on his face. He smiled at her and she smiled back. I was about to gag when I heard a scream from down the hall. We all looked at each other and I took off before they could stop me. I saw two Strigoi ganging up on a young Moroi girl. I threw one against the wall and staked the other before he even realized what going on. The Strigoi threw a punch and I blocked and kicked his feet out from under him. We kept going for a few minutes. I lunged at him and he threw me against the wall so hard I heard my skull crack. Somewhere I could hear his voice screaming my name. The voice of my secret lover and Russian god. I whispered his name before darkness swallowed mw whole.

**Do you like? I'm new at this so I'm sorry if it's not as good as others. And I'm sorry it's so short but I was grounded and I had to sneak on the computer tonight to finish this. But PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of whispering. I looked around to see three people all staring at me. One was a very beautiful girl with very light blonde hair and pale skin. Another was a very HOT guy that looked to be in his mid-twenties with shoulder length dark brown hair tied behind his head. The last was a pretty good looking guy that seemed about the girls age with black hair and pale skin. They all looked like had been crying.

"Rose?" said the girl. "Hey. Do-do you remember us?" she stuttered. I slowly shoke my head no. She looked at me and started crying. They all seemed familiar and I guess that' what made me feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just honesty don't remember any of you," I said simply.

"It's ok. Rose my name's Lissa. This is Dimitri and Christian," she said motioning to the two boy around her.

"Are they going to start crying to? Cause if they are I'm outta here," I said staring at all of them.

"No Roza were not going to start crying," said the hot one named Dimitri. I could here a faint Russian accent in his voice and I swear it made him hotter. If that was possible.

"I figured I'm Rose, but what's a Roza."

"It's Rose in Russian," he explained.

"Oh." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a woman in a lab coat walked in. I guessed she was the doctor.

"Hello there. I know your probably wondering where you are and what's going on," she said looking at me. I nodded my head and she went on explaining. "Well you see. A couple days ago you were in a bad fight and hit your head against a wall. Your friends brought you here and I examined you and patched you up. I'm not going into detail cause you won't understand a word I'm saying if I do so I'm going to give it to you straight. You have amnesia," she said and her eyes filled with sadness.

"What exactly is amnesia?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It's basically where you don't remember anything from your life. Your friends, family, lovers. All of it is gone. Well not really. What happened when you hit your head is your brain stored all that information in some part of your brain that can be hard to reach. It did that so when you lost consciousness then when you woke up if wouldn't all be completely gone. There are ways to get to this part of your brain but you can't access it with tools. You have to continue your life as normal as possible. Hopefully all your memories will return in the process," she explained looking around.

"Oh. Ok then. So how long do you think it will take for my memory to come back?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes it doesn't come back and sometimes it does. But I do know one thing. You are a fighter. You were when you had your memory so you need to be one know. If anyone can get there memory back it would have to be you. Your strong and I know that if you try hard enough you can and will get your memory back." She then walked out of the room. I climbed out of bed and the others stood up.

"Come on. We should get you back to your room. Maybe it will help," Lissa said taking my arm. She had stopped crying but I could see the dried tears on her face. I smiled at her and let her lead me out. It took about ten minutes to get to my room. Once inside I sat on the bed and looked at all of them.

"Do you think you guys could tell me a bit about my life and how I know you?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well we first met in kindergarten when the teacher tried to make us spell Vasilisa Dragomir, and Rosemarie Hathaway. We both thought it was insane so you threw a book at the teacher and hit her in the head. We've been best friends ever since," explained Lissa. I just nodded my head and smiled at the story.

"A little over two and a half years ago you and Lissa ran away from the academy. It was my job to return you both here and train you so you could catch up in your training classes," said Dimitri.

"Oh and during those training sessions you both became friends and eventually fell in love," added Lissa shyly. I frowned and looked at her confused.

"Excuse me? What?" I asked staring at her. "Did you just say me and Dimitri fell in love?" She nodded and I thought I was going to faint right then and there. Dimitri sat beside me on the bed and took one of my hands in his. I felt like I was suddenly set on fire. I could feel the electricity between us.

"She's correct. We did fall in love," he said looking me in the eye. I could see in his eyes that he did love me and that he was telling the truth. "But we couldn't be together because you are my student and I'm too old for you." His eyes turned sad and he spoke those words. I just wanted to hug him tightly and tell him everything would be ok. But I held myself back.

"Ok. Can you continue you with the story? We'll talk about that kind of stuff later. Ok?" That all nodded in agreement.

"Well me and Christian became friends so I introduced you to him. You became friends rather quickly and we've all stuck together ever since," Lissa finished. I nodded.

Ok. My first question is what academy. What goes on there?" I asked.

"This is were the hard part comes in," said Christian. I noticed it's the first time he's spoken since I laid eyes on him. "You have to keep an open mind when we explain this. You see there are two different types of vampire's in the world. There's Moroi and there's Strigoi. Moroi are mortal vampires with rare gifts. Strigoi are immortal and the world's most fierce vampires. But there is also a thing called a Dhampir-" he said before I cut him off.

"I'm going to take a guess and say Dhampir's are half human half Moroi," I say easily.

"Well yes. Their job is to protect the Moroi with their life because they are much stronger, faster, and have better instincts than Moroi. Dhampir's are trained at the academy while Moroi are taught about vampire politics. Back to Strigoi. That's what Dhampir's are taught to kill," he explained. It kept going on like that. He explained about Strigoi and how you become one. About Moroi and what they do and the royal Moroi families (which the Dragomir's are which means Lissa is royal). About Dhampir's and how they are made. And a bunch of other stuff I don't feel like listing. It took about five hours total to explain everything. Some of it ringed a bell and other stuff didn't. I thought they might tell me about my entire life before I had a chance to remember any of it on my own. I found out I was excused from all classes except training session with Dimitri. They think it would be good for me to relax until I can remember everything about my life. Dimitri now has to spend the whole day with me to try and help me remember anything. Sometime they would let Lissa and Christian get out early to help. Some of my memory has come back but not much. I remember my Mom since I never met my dad.

I remember how much I hated her because she never came to see me or let me know if she was alive or not. Not only that but I'm starting to fall in love with Dimitri all over again since I don't remember doing it a first time. I remember some of things me and my friends like to do. But that's pretty much it. Dimitri was ordered to teach me everything I was supposed to be learning in other classes they would allow me to go to any. Instead he had to teach me everything everybody else was learning. So sometimes we would walk around while he taught. Sometimes he would make games out of what he was teaching. Like he would ask me a question on what I was learning and if I got it right he would show me a new fighting move. It was really fun.

"So did you know graduation is in three days?" he asked one day. I stared at him open mouthed about to faint. How did I not know this? Why didn't anybody tell me sooner?

"No. No I didn't," I said sitting down on a bench. He sat beside me. Then something inside my mind screamed at me. "What will happen to me? I know I was supposed to be Lissa's guardian but since I don't have all my memory I don't think they will allow it."

"They were going to make me guard you and Lissa and when you got your memory back you would help me guard her," he explained.

"Really?" I asked excited. He nodded his head and I jumped up and down with joy while he laughed at me. Once I finally calmed down we sat in silence. I searched for Lissa through the bond. Yes they even explained how that when I dies in a car accident that Lissa brought me back to life and that we had a bond and that I'm shadow kissed. I found her with Christian looking for me and Dimitri. I opened my eyes and got up and started walking towards them with Dimitri right behind me. He didn't ask any questions cause he knew what I was doing. I found them not thirty seconds later. They were holding hands and smiling at us as we approached. They had finally gotten together. They cried over me together when I in the hospital and it got them both to realize how much they loved each other. They were both eight teen already which made me the youngest in the group since my birthday was apparently right after graduation. I noticed she had a block in the bond which kept me from reading her mind. It took me second from looking them up ad down that I finally found what she was hiding from me.

**Can you guess what she's hiding from Rose? Is it good or is it bad? Didn't Lissa and Rose share everything? Please review. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa and I smiled at each other as I noticed the diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger. It took Dimitri a second to realize what was going on. Finally he saw the ring and smiled.

"OMG! Lissa this is amazing. I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I can't believe this," I said staring at her hand. I felt a rush of jealousy at her. I mean she's getting married and I can't even be with the one I love yet. Still I pushed those feeling aside and smiled at her. It's not her fault I fell in love with Dimitri twice. And besides in a couple days I will be eight teen and it won't be against the law for us to be together. I can be happy with him.

"It just happened. That's why I didn't tell you," Lissa explained. I nodded and then something hit me.

"But how come I didn't get pulled into your head when he asked you?" I asked.

"I was hiding my emotions from you. I was already excited cause me and Christian have a date tonight and I didn't want you inside my head so I put up a block," she explained taking Christian's hand. I just nodded.

"Congratulations you two," Dimitri said. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw he too was smiling. Just think, in a few days he would mine, all mine. Man I couldn't wait.

"Thanks Dimitri," said Christian. He lowered his voice for the next words. "In a few days you and Rose can do everything me and Lissa can do. Even the naughty stuff." His eyes went mischievous. All of a sudden he was doubled over in pain. I realized Lissa had punched him in the stomach.

"Now if only you went a little lower Lissa. That would be a real show," I said laughing. Lissa laughed with me and we had to hold each other up so we wouldn't fall to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Christian getting up and Dimitri smiling.

"Ok. Ok. I guess I sort of deserved that. But please don't do it again," Christian said with a pleading look in his eyes. He was still clutching his stomach.

"Then don't talk like that and I won't have to. Besides if I didn't punch you then Rose would and you'd still be on the ground. And you'd be crying like a little girl," Lissa said her sweet voice.

"No I wouldn't," Christian said trying to defend himself.

"Really? You want to test and see?" I asked in the same sweet voice that Lissa used.

"No," he said turning even paler than he already was, which was pretty pale.

"Good decision." I smiled one of my don't-mess-with-me smiles at him and he slowly started to back up which caused me to go into another laughing fit. This time I leaned on Dimitri to hold myself up and I could feel the heat where I touched him. I could tell he felt it to by the look in his eyes.

"Rose! Hey Rose! Finally I found you. Alberta wants to see you," Mia said as she walked up to us. She smiled at me.

"Okay. I guess I should get going. Bye guys," I said as I followed Mia. Mia was one of our friends even if she wasn't one of our closer friends.

"So how are you? I've been wanting to ask but I've been busy," she said.

"I'm doing better. I've got some of my memory back but not all of it."

"I hope you get better."

"Thanks." We stopped outside Alberta's office and I took a deep breath before walking in.

"Hello Rose. Please take a seat." She motioned at the chair in front of her desk. I sat down and looked around her office.

"So what am I here for?" I asked simply.

"Well you see. I've been talking to your doctor and I have some bad news," she said and I could see in her eyes she didn't want to say this.

"What is it?"

"Well statistics show that if you haven't gotten your memory back by know then it's most likely you'll never get it back."

"What? I'm never going to get my memory back? Is that what your saying?" I asked completely and utterly at a loss for words. I, Rosemarie Hathaway has nothing to say. That's a first.

"I'm sorry Rose but it looks that way," she said looking away from me. "You may go now. That's all I wanted to say." I stood up and walked out the door. I went back to my room and lay in bed trying to decide what I was going to do. I ignored all messages and calls. At some point my friends even started knocking on the door but I didn't answer. I finally fell asleep when there was another knock at my door. Annoyed I decided to get up and open it. There I found my two best friends and my secret lover.

"Come on Rose," Lissa said walking in my room with the others behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled out my suitcase and started shoving all my stuff inside it.

"Were leaving. Apparently someone accidentally let the shield down and Strigoi are everywhere. We're all leaving," she explained simply like there was nothing to it.

"And I might have over heard what you and Alberta talked about," Dimitri said quietly with his head down. "We aren't going to give up on you when they have. They would probably take Lissa away from you. You wouldn't be with us when she graduates and were not letting that happen," he said pulling me to him and hugging me. I smiled and pulled back so I could look in his eyes.

"Thank you," I said. He let me go and I saw all my stuff was already packed up and ready to go. I also saw that they all had their suitcases with them. I hadn't noticed them before. We walked out of my room and out of the building. We went to the gate where Lissa used compulsion on the guardians there and they let us out. We walked away from the Academy and got a cab. We shoved our stuff in the trunk and climbed in. Dimitri told him where to go but I didn't pay attention. Instead I cuddled up at Dimitri's side and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ItaSaku1. Thanks for stick with me so far and giving me honest reviews. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

I woke up to the sound of someone softly whispering my name in my ear. I looked up to see Dimitri smiling at me.

"Were here love," he said stroking my hair. I sat up and looked around to see Liss and Christian climbing out of the cab.

"Were exactly is here?" I asked.

"Baia Russia. My home town. Were going to stay with my family. They already know about me and you. I tell them everything," he said and I could tell he was happy to get to see his family again.

"So I'm finally going to get to meet the family huh? This should be fun," I said smiling and climbing out of the cab after Dimitri. We held hands and so did Christian and Lissa. We walked a few minutes before stopping in front of a house. Dimitri walked up and knocked on the door. It was opened by a older woman who must be his Mom. She smiled said something and Russia and all of a sudden we were took to the family room where a bunch of people where sitting.

"Dimika!" yelled a girl who looked to be a little younger than me. She must have been Viktoria.

"Rose this is my younger sister Viktoria, my older sister Karolina, my other sister Sonya, my mother Olena, and my grandmother Yeva," he said and pointed them out one by one.

"Hi," I said and looked down. All of a sudden there were arms all around me and I looked up to see I was trapped in a group hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you. Dimitri has told us great things about you," said Olena. I smiled at her and blushed.

"Yea he talks about you a lot. It's sweet and annoying at the same time," Viktoria said pulling me to the couch and sitting down pulling me down with her. I laughed and saw Dimitri blush.

Well this is Christian Ozera and Vasilisa Dragomir," Dimitri said motioning to Christian and Lissa. Everybody went to hug them. Lissa seemed to enjoy it but Christian seemed unsure and uncomfortable. Once everyone gave out all their hugs everyone started sitting down. Dimitri sat on the side of me that wasn't occupied by Viktoria. Lissa sat beside Dimitri and Christian sat beside her. Everyone started asking me and my friend's questions. That kept up until it was time for dinner. We had chicken and potatoes. Then it was time for bed.

"Rose you can sleep with Dimitri in his room. His bed is big enough for both of you. Lissa and Christian can stay in the guest room together. All the rooms are sound proof so don't be afraid to do what you want while your here," Olena said smiling sweetly. Me, Lissa and Christian started snickering while Dimitri blushed. We all went to our rooms. I took a quick shower. Then Dimitri took one right after me. We laid in bed after that and talked about random stuff.

"How long will we be here?" I asked.

"At least until you get your memory back. But I was hoping we could stay here forever. We could find our own place. One big enough for me, you, Lissa, and Christian. Or we could just get us a place and Lissa and Christian can get one close to ours," he said.

"I like that idea," I said smiling.

"You do?"

"Yea."

"Great. But in the mean time we should stay here. See if you can get your memory back."

"What's the point? I mean you guys have pretty much told me everything," I said confused.

"Not everything. There are some things you should try to remember by yourself," he said kissing my forehead.

"Like what?"

"You'll know in time. I promise," he said and kissed me. I kissed back and clothes started coming off. I silently hoped that the rooms really were sound proof cause I like it rough and Dimitri likes doing it how I like it. Afterwards we lay in each others arms breathing heavily. I kissed his chest.

"I love you Dimitri," I said snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too Roza," he said and stroked my hair. All of a sudden I started to remember how much he loved my hair and how he always made excuses to touch it. Before I lost me memory he always told me not to cut my hair. I told him that I was thinking about it because all the other female guardians had short hair but he told me to just wear it up.

"Dimitri do you remember when I was thinking about cutting my hair to show my molnija marks but you told me to just wear it up?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked looking at me confused.

"So do I," I said smiling. Finally he understood and smiled at me. We hugged and kissed.

"How did you remember?" he asked anxiously.

"When you were stroking my hair it just came back to me how much you love it," I explained smiling. We kept talking till finally we feel asleep.

**Tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who stayed with me so far.**

I woke up to an empty bed. I could hear noise coming from the kitchen. I took a quick shower and got dressed. All of a sudden I felt sick and I rushed to the toilet. I puked my guts out. I then brushed my teeth at least eight times before walking out. I saw most of them were in the living room but Dimitri and Olena were in the kitchen.

"Morning comrade," I said and I gave Dimitri a peck on the cheek and he pulled me to him and planted one on my mouth. I kissed back of course. I let his tongue slip in my mouth. They danced together and Dimitri gave my butt a little squeeze then let me go. I walked over and sat down next to Lissa.

"He's in a good mood this morning. And don't think I didn't see that squeeze he gave your butt. What was that all about anyway?" she asked smiling.

"I'm not really sure about that last thing but I kind of liked it. It made me feel sort of sexy," I said blushing.

"I can only imagine what you two did in bed last night to get him this happy," Christian said.

"Probably around twice as much as you and Lissa. Since me and Dimitri are guardians we can go longer than you simple Moroi," I said and laughed when he blushed.

"Okay that's enough you two," Lissa said. "Break it up. No more sex talk today. I don't need to know what position you and Dimitri were in last night nor do I need to know how long you two did it," she said looking a bit shaken.

"We didn't say anything about what position," I pointed out.

"True but knowing you two it was bound to come up sooner or later," she said trying not to laugh. I on the other hand did no such thing. I started laughing which eventually made her crack. Christian put an arm around Lissa's shoulders and pulled her closer. We all smiled at each other.

"Dinner," Olena announced. We all got up and went to the table. Once we all sat down the plates were put in front of us. Mine was bigger than everyone else's.

"I know how much you like to eat so I made sure you had a little more," Dimitri explained. How sweet to. Always thinking about me and what I like. I couldn't ask for a better lover. Once everyone had their food Dimitri sat beside me and Olena sat beside him. Beside her were Yeva, then Viktoria, then Karolina, then Christian, then Lissa who was on my other side.

"So since you and Dimitri can't have kids of your own, have you thought about adoption?" Lissa asked.

"I haven't really thought about it at all," I admitted. Suddenly I felt sick and I clutched my stomache.

"Are you ok?" Lissa asked.

"I'm not sure. I felt like this when I woke up this morning and I ended up puking my guts out. I just don't feel good. At first I thought it was just nerves being in a new place," I said looking her in the eyes.

"Can me and Rose be excused for a minutes?" Lissa asked. They all nodded and I could see the concern in everyone's eyes. Especially Dimitri's. Lissa pulled me to her room and closed the door. She took me to the bathroom connected to the guest room and started digging for something in her bag that was still unpacked.

"What are you looking for Lissa?" I asked. She stood up and showed me a pregnancy test. I went wide eyed but nodded. She turned around as I did what I was supposed to. After a few minutes we checked and saw that it was positive.

"I can't believe it," Lissa said.

"I'm pregnant. That can't be. I've only had sex with Dimitri," I said and threw away the test then washed my hands. We walked out and headed back to breakfast once we decided what we were going to do. We sat back down in our seats and continued to eat. Dimitri must have realized I didn't want to talk about what happened between me and Lissa cause all he did was squeeze my hand and kiss my head. He didn't ask any questions.

_**Later on-**_

"Come on Rose. Hurry up," Lissa complained at me through the door. I had said I would go with her to walk around and explore and go shopping. I finished my hair and walked out but not before giving Dimitri a kiss goodbye.

"Okay I'm here. Let's go." We walked out of the house and started to wander around.

"Rose let's go in there," Lissa said pointing to a three story shopping center.

"Fine. Come on." We walked around the mall before stopping in a clothes store. We walked around and kept trying on clothes until finally settling on a long black dress that went all the way down to my feet and the same dress as mine just a navy blue instead of black. When I went to pay for my dress I saw Dimitri had put an extra $200 in my wallet. I smiled and made a mental note to make it up to him later.

"When can we go back home?" I complained.

"When I'm done. Now suck it up and at least pretend you're having fun," she said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. We stopped at a few more stores and got a couple more things. We finally went to an ice cream shop and sat down.

"So when do you plan on telling Dimitri you're pregnant?" Lissa asked taking another huge spoonful of rocky road ice cream and eating it. She help her head and I could tell she had brain freeze. I waited for it to be over before answering.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking tonight but I'm really nervous. I mean I know he wants kids but does he want them this soon? Will he believe me when I tell him?" I said and took a gummy bear out of my chocolate ice cream and chewing it.

I'm sure everything will be fine. He loves you and he'll believe you. He always believes you. And no matter what I'm sure he'll love that you pregnant with his child and he will still love you," she said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Lissa. You're a great friend."

"Your welcome."

"I guess we should get back home," I said standing up. Lissa stood up too and we walked home. As we walked in the door we could see all of the Belikov family was sitting in the living room. Karoline, her baby, and Viktoria were all on he floor, Yeva, and Olena were sitting in the chairs, and Dimitri was on the couch with a empty spot beside him which I guessed he saved for me. Lissa walked to the guest room where I guessed Christian was.

"Hey comrade," I said laying beside him and putting my head in his lap.

"Hey love. So did you and Lissa have fun?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Yea," I said and moved my head closer to his stomach until I could feel the hard lump in his jeans. He moaned but only loud enough to where I could hear. I could practically feel his dick pulse on my ear. It gave me a tugging feeling between my legs. His hand moved down until it rested on my left breast. We looked at each other and he picked me up and carried me to the bed room and put me on the bed. In less than a second he was on top of me, kissing me. As we made love, all my fears about telling him I was pregnant went away. I knew that no matter what he would always love me.

"I love you Roza," he said as we lay in each others arms.

"I love you too Dimitri. There's something you should know. I'm pregnant." I stared at him and waited for him to say something.


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you too Dimitri. There's something you should know. I'm pregnant." I stared at him and waited for him to say something.

"Wow. That's amazing Roza," he said and hugged me.

"Really? You're not upset or mad?" I asked shocked.

"No. Of course not. I've always wanted a family and now I can finally have one with the woman I love the most," he said and kissed me deeply. We laid in bed in each other's arms and talked about what would could do. About when we should get our own place and stuff like that.

**_Back at the Academy- _(I've been meaning to do this but kept forgetting)**

"Hello Queen Tatiana. It's a pleasure to see you," Stan said walking in Tatiana's office.

"Welcome Stan. Please have a seat. Stan I would like you to meet Tasha Ozera. She is Christian Ozera's aunt. Christian is one of the four missing is he not?" she asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Yes he is. It's Christian Ozera, Rose Hathaway, Vasilia Dragomir, and Guardian Dimitri Belikov," he stated not taking his off Tasha.

"Ok. Tasha this is Stan. Our head Guardian in charge. He is the one who has gathered the search party for the four missing," she said standing up.

"Nice to meet you Stan," Tasha said extending her hand out to him. He slowly took it and kissed it gently before releasing it.

"Same to you Tasha," he said smiling.

"Well I was thinking maybe you two could work together to find them. I know Tasha has been searching for them by herself. I was hoping it would help you Stan since she knows where Christian likes to go and she also knows Guardian Belikov so she also has information about him. I thought maybe with her information you may be able to find them faster," Tatiana said walking in between them.

"I'm sure it will. Well Tasha shall we go and discuss what you know?" Stan said taking her hand and walking her towards the door.

"Yes. I think we should." They walked out smiling and whispering.

"Shall we take this back to my place?" Stan asked.

"Sure."

"Great." A few minutes later they walk in and he leads them to the living room.

"So what would you like to know?"

"Everything. I need all the information you can give that might help track them down."

"I don't remember much but I do remember that Dimitri was born in Baia, Russia. His family still lives there. They might have gone there. I don't doubt that Dimitri told his mother about him and Rose. They have always been close," she said sitting back.

"What about Christian? Anything on him?"

"Yes I know plenty about him. Which means I know he's not a leader type. Dimitri is most likely the head of the group. They would go to places he knows. Not places the others know."

"Point taken. What makes you so sure that Dimitri is the head of the group?"

"Because he's the oldest, the smartest, and he's a guardian," she yawns.

"True. You sound tired. You should get some rest."

"Yes I suppose your right. I guess I should get back home," she says standing up and heads to the door when Stan catches her hand.

"Or you could stay here. I have plenty of room," he says smiling.

"I would like that." They smile at each other and head for the bedroom.

_**Back in Baia-**_

There was a knock on the door and I pulled myself out of Dimitri's arms to open it.

"Hey Rose. I need to tell you something. Can you come out here?" Lissa asked standing in the doorway.

"Sure," I said and walked out closing the door.

"I'm pregnant too. Can you believe it? This is amazing," she said smiling.

"Lissa that's awesome. Have you told Christian?"

"No. He went to explore. I was going to tell him when he got back," she said. We hugged and talked about how awesome it is that we were both pregnant at the same time. I told her about Dimitri's reaction and that made her smile even more.

"See. I told he would love the news and you." She nudged me with her shoulder.

"I know Liss. I know. I should have trusted you more," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lissa's POV**

"Hey Christian," I said as he walked into the room we've been sharing.

"Hey beautiful," he said and walked over and kissed my head. He sat down on our bed beside me and pulled me to him.

"Christian. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I waited for his reaction but nothing happened. I waited a few more seconds then he stood up.

"No. I won't except this. This can't be true." He started pacing and I could feel the tears threatening to leak out.

"Christian it is true. Please don't be upset. I thought you would be happy that were having a kid together," I said standing up.

"Lissa if were going to have a kid together you have to do me a favor," he said looking at me.

"What is it? I'll do anything." He walked to me until we were only a few inches apart. He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"I was going to wait until we had everything sorted out but I guess I'll do it now. Lissa, will you marry me?"

"Oh Christian yes. A million times yes," I said and pulled him to his feet and we hugged.

**Rose's POV**

Lissa walked in smiling.

"Hey Lissa. You did know there is a such thing as knocking right?" I joked.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait to tell you." She walked closer and held out her hand which had a huge engagement ring on it. "Christian purposed!" I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"OMG! That's amazing," I said as Dimitri walked up behind me to get a look at the ring. He then smiled.

"Congratulations Lissa. I'm for you," he said and he and Lissa hugged. It hit me then that that was the first time they really even touched. Christian walked in then and we all hugged him.

"You treat her right or I will hand you from the ceiling by your balls. Got it?" I threatened. He went a little more pale than he already was and nodded.

"You won't have to do that. I love her to death and I would set myself on fire before I hurt her in any way," he said and I smiled.

"Good." WE all walked in the living room to tell everyone else that me and Lissa were both pregnant and that Lissa and Christian were getting married. Once we told everyone they all came up to congratulate us all.

"So when are you going to purpose to rose?" Vicktoria asked Dimitri.

"Soon enough. Don't worry," he said and ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand away and tried to fix it. We all settled in the living room. After a few minutes of talking the doorbell rang and Dimitri went to answer it. He opened the door and in walked a very attractive guy around Dimitri's age.

"Who is he?" I asked Dimitri and he smiled at me.

"Rose this Ivan Zeklos. My best friend. Ivan this Rose. The one I told you about," he said smiling and walking over to me. I stood up from the couch and we shook hands. I remember Dimitri talking about him.

"It's an honor to meet the famous Rose Hathaway. You're all Dimitri talks about and I can tell why," he says checking me out. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Thanks. It's good to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you," I said finally looking back up.

"I hope all good." We all sat back down and chatted. Dimitri and Ivan kept telling stories of when they were both young. We all laughed at some points.

"Well I should be getting home," Ivan said after about 5 hours. We all tried to protest but eventually gave up when he said he had to get up early in the morning. We all hugged him bye and he left. After that we all decided to go to bed. I went to mine and Dimitri's room and went to take a shower. I was in about 5 seconds before Dimitri slipped in and started kissing me. I didn't protest. What I thought was going to be at least a 20 minutes shower turned into a 2 minute shower as Dimitri turned off the water and carried me to the bed never separating out lips. We were already naked so we didn't have to waist time with clothes. Slowly he spread my legs apart and entered. I gasped as he thrust into me once and went deeper. He quickened his pace and started meeting him thrust for thrust. I felt so amazing. Suddenly I gasped and he searched my face.

"Oh god Rose. Did I hurt you?"

"No. But I remember. Dimitri I remember everything. The lust spell, the time in the cabin, us admitting we loved each other. All of it. I remember everything," I said smiling. We laid in bed going over every detail to make sure. We decided we would tell everyone in the morning. I curled up to his chest and slowly began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight. I love you Roza," he said pulling me more firmly against his chest.

"I love you too comrade. Goodnight," I said and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So so so so so sooooo sorry for the wait. Please forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm so sorry I'm taking so long but I got grounded. I'm so sorry.**

I woke up to an empty bed. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water making sure it was extremely hot just the way I liked it when I heard a scream. I ran out and saw Vicktoria standing on the couch pointing at the ground. I walked over and picked up the spider.

"Ewwwww. How can you stand to touch that thing? It's disgusting. Get it away from me," Vicktoria said.

"Kid I kill Strigoi for a living. I think I can handle a little spider," I said laughing as I walked out the door and set it in the grass. I turned around and saw Dimitri in the doorway smiling. I tried to walk inside but he blocked me.

"Take a walk with me. There's something I want to tell you," he said closing the door. We walked for about ten minutes without saying anything before he stopped and sat down on a bench. I sat beside him waiting.

"Well? What is it you want to tell me?" I asked. Finally he turned to me.

"I think I found the perfect house for us. It is three bedrooms, one guest room. It's close by and it's within a good price range. It could be perfect for us," he said taking my hand at the last part.

"Have you looked at it yet?"

"No. I wanted to do that with you. So do you wanna go check it out now?" he asked. I nodded and we stood. We walked for a good twenty minutes before he stopped.

"Is this it?" I asked looking at the two story house with open happiness.

"Yep. You like it so far?"

"Like it? No. Love it? Yes!"

"Good. Now let's go inside and check it out." He pulled me inside and stopped.

"Wow. It's beautiful," I said gawking at the hardwood floor, the huge beautiful chandelier, and the mahogany furniture everywhere.

"It's amazing," Dimitri agreed. We walked through the house together amazed at how big and beautiful it was. When we were done exploring we stood back in the main entrance.

"It's perfect. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think we found a house," he said smiling as he pulled me into a hug. We then walked back to the house together. I went straight for Lissa and Christian's room. I knocked and Lissa opened the door. Seeing the excited look on my face she quickly ushered me in. We sat on the bed and I told her everything that happened today.

"Oh my god. That's amazing. I can't believe it," she squealed happily.

"I know. It's huge and it's so beautiful."

"How is Dimitri going to be able to afford it?" she asked.

"He has a lot of money locked away somewhere. But can you believe it? It's perfect. Things just keep getting better," I said smiling.

"I know. You finally got your memory back and know you and Dimitri are moving in together. Me and Christian are getting married. I don't think it could get any better," she said standing up and walking to the bathroom. She came back out with a box in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's a necklace. It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died. I want you to have it. Think of it as a congratulations present on moving in with Dimitri." She handed it to me.

"I can't take this. I won't," I said trying to hand it back.

"Nope I already gave it to you," she said.

"Fine. Then consider it a congratulation on getting married present." I gave it back and this time she took it.

"You win this time," she said giving me the evil eye.

"I should get back to Dimitri so we can give the news together." I walked out with her right behind me. Dimitri had already gathered everyone. Lissa went straight to the couch to sit with Christian. Me and Dimitri stood in the front of the room. He could tell I was nervous so he spoke.

"Well. Me and Roza decided to move in together. We already picked the house. It's right here in Baia so were not far," he said. Everyone smiled and got up to congratulate us. Even Yeva hugged me. Afterwards I found out that Dimitri already bought the house while I was talking to Lissa. We packed our things and told everybody bye and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who still with me now even though I take forever to update. I really appreciate it.**

When we finally got to our new home the first thing I did was race Dimitri to our new room. We set our bags down and looked around the room. I started to unpack our bags but he stopped me by pulling me against his chest and kissing me. I finally broke away when I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I walked to my suitcase and got out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and quickly changed. I plopped down on our bed.

"Comfy?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and patted the spot next to me. He stripped down to his boxers and laid beside me pulling my to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Do you think we can do this?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Raise a kid," I said. He tightened his grip on me and kissed my head.

"I'll admit. It may be difficult but as long as we have each other and we do it together we'll be fine. I love you and I'll be with you very step of the way." He kissed my head again and rubbed my back gently.

"I love you Dimitri," I said.

"I love you too Roza. Get some sleep." I slowly closed my eyes and let darkness swallow me.

I woke up to see I was still in Dimitri's arms. I smiled as I saw him still sleeping. He was wearing a half smile. I kissed his forehead.

"Roza," he muttered but didn't wake. I carefully slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth when I decided to wake up Dimitri. I gently shook him till he opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," I said smiling and kissed his forehead. He pulled me down onto the bed with him and pulled me close wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmmmm. My Roza, don't make me get up. Let's stay in bed all day and relax. It's our first day in our new house and I'm going to take advantage of that. Christian is keeping Lissa busy all day so there won't be any interruptions," he said and I noticed the gleam in his eyes and smiled.

"Well then. If Lissa is going to be busy then what am I supposed to do all day?"

"I have a few ideas," he said and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One of his hands slid up my shirt to cup my breast.

"Dimitri we can't. We could hurt the baby," I said after reluctantly pulling my lips from his. He sighed and nodded his head holding me close to his with his arms around my waist. I snuggled as far into his as I could breathing in his scent. He kissed my head before turning on the TV. he flipped through the channels and finally settled on an old movie. We cuddled with each other as we watched the movie continuously turning away to make out. By the end of the movie I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Dimitri whispering my name in my ear.

"Come on Roza. The movie's over. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see he was right. The movie was over. I turned over to face him and smiled ruffling his hair.

"Come on Comrade. Can't let me sleep a little longer," I whined.

"Nope. I have something planned for us tonight. Get dressed into something nice," he said and got up and walked over to our suitcases and I headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around me. I walked to the bed where Dimitri had laid out a dress for me. I quickly got dressed and did my make up slipping on some high heels. I walked to the living room to see that Lissa and Christian were waiting there with Dimitri.

"I thought you said she would be busy all day," I said nodding at Lissa.

"I did. I never said she would be busy at home," he said walking over and kissing my head.

"Come on guys. Let's go. I don't want to be late," Lissa exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes and followed them when they walked out the door. Dimitri closed the door behind us and we all pilled in the car. I was riding shotgun since Dimitri was driving. Before I knew what was happening Lissa was blindfolding me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Blindfolding you so you can't see where we're going. It's a surprise," she said simply and tied it tightly. I just sat back and rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see it. We drove for what felt like an hour but must have been 15 minutes. I felt the car come to a stop but I didn't move afraid that if I did I'd accidentally hurt myself with my blindfold on. I heard my door being opened and I felt Dimitri's hand on me trying to guide me out. As I stepped out I almost feel but Dimitri caught me. He guided me in side a building judging from the sudden change in temperature.

"Are you ready Roza?" he asked me. I nodded and he removed the blindfold. I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me was…

**I know cliff hanger. You must hate me. What will happen with the baby? What did they surprise her with? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me was everyone I ever loved. Eddie, Jill, Mason, Mia, Adrian (who I hadn't seen since the winter ski trip the Academy took), my Mom and she had some guy with her I was shocked beyond believe to see. I ran to them all and was engulfed in a huge group hug from everyone except my mom and the guy she was with. To be honest I wasn't surprised she didn't join in. But even though I kinda hated her for never being in my life I was still a little sad since she was still my mom. Once everyone let go of me I stepped back to get a good look at all of them. After a minute I noticed everyone had a box in their hands. Suddenly everyone was talking at once and I couldn't understand a word. Dimitri got them quiet and we all sat down in some chairs that were placed around the place.

"Rose it's so good to see you again," said Eddie.

"Yea it's been like forever. We've all really missed you," continued Mia.

"Yea little Dhampir. I didn't know how much longer I would've lasted without seeing your beautiful face," Adrian said dramatically enough though I could see in his eyes he really missed me even though we didn't know each other that well. Everyone kept telling how much they missed me. After awhile I finally got to open my presents. From Eddie and Jill (apparently they're dating now) I got a black shirt with the writing 'BADASS' in red on it. From Mason and Mia (who are also now dating) I got a new cell phone with everyone's number already put in, and lastly form Christian and Lissa I got a new laptop. Dimitri said he would give me his gift when we got back home and I couldn't wait to open it. After awhile my mother pulled me aside and said we needed to talk. "We" consisting of me, my mom, and the mystery guy she brought with her.

"Rose there's something I have to tell you," she said seriously and I detected a hint of worry and unease.

"Yea. What is it?" I asked suddenly interested. I never saw my mother like this before. Uneasy, uncomfortable and most of all a little cared.

"Rose this is Ibrahim Mazur," she said gesturing to the man behind her. For the first time all night I actually looked at him. He was tall. He had black hair and a goatee, and about as tan a complexion as Moroi ever had.

"Hello Rose," he said. He wasn't American or Russian. I couldn't place his accent. I nodded at him before turning back to my mother.

"Rose. You know how most Dhampir's don't ever meet their fathers?" she continued.

"Don't tell me. Mom is he my father?" I asked as realization hit me. She nodded and suddenly the room started spinning.

"Rose? Are you ok?" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

"Roza? Roza wake up love." I opened my eyes to see Dimitri looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Dimitri? What happened?" I asked sitting up. Suddenly my mother replaced Dimitri.

"Well after I told you Ibrahim was your father you kinda blacked out. We've been trying to wake you for over half an hour," she explained gently. I shook my head and stood up. I looked around until I found my father. Even though all I really wanted to do was demand to know why they waited this long to tell me as soon as I looked in his eyes I could see the fatherly concern lying in them.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran to hug him surprising everyone. Me included. What surprised me more was when he hugged me back tightly. When we let go I saw everyone around us smiling. I looked at my mother and we too hugged.

"Congratulation's Rose. I hope you like your present," she said smiling. I laughed and then it dawned on me that my mother had made a joke. I must be delusional was my first thought.

"It's getting late. We should probably turn in," Dimitri said. Everyone agreed and we all parted ways. As soon as I walked in our home I turned around and hugged Dimitri.

"Thank you so much. That was awesome. I never realized how much I missed them," I said happily.

"You're welcome Roza. But even I was surprised your mother brought your father," he said waking up the stairs to our room.

"Yea I think that shocked everyone. But I mean it kinda makes sense. We do have a few thing in common. But who knew my father was a mobster?" I laid my presents down on the floor outside my closet and headed to the bathroom. Dimitri followed me like I knew he would.

"Well your right about one thing. It does make sense. You two are a lot alike. Your both like to intimidate people, your both sarcastic, your both set in your ways and always gets what you want," he said simply.

"Yea. I just don't understand how my mother got with someone like him."

"Your mother wasn't always like she is now. She used to be a lot like you. Got a lot of attention form guys-"

"Ok. I don't need to know," I said cutting him off. I turned on the water and got it the way I liked it before stripping and hopping in. Dimitri soon joined me. We went back and forth trading places. Taking turns under the spray. We walked out minutes later wrapped in towels. I laid in the bed flipping through channels when I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me from behind. I leaned into him and settled on a movie called 'The Reef'. Within 10 minutes of the movie me and Dimitri were making out. After awhile though I pulled back.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing. There's just been a lot of excitement today and I'm really tired," I explained. He nodded and we both got up. I threw on one of Dimitri's shirt's and crawled into bed. He joined me moments later in nothing but boxers. I cuddled into his arms and was soon falling asleep when suddenly there was a banging on the door. I groaned and walked downstairs and opened the door to reveal a shaken looking Christian.

"Lissa! She's gone! She's been kidnapped!"


End file.
